Septimus Auberon Grimsbane
'Biography' 'Early Life' - Born and raised in the quaint little town of Ashwick's Hollow, a wizarding town located at the very north of England, almost part of Scotland. - Raised by Mister Seamus Finnegan, a stern white-haired muggle-phobic man who was the one that sparked the child's interest in the Dark Arts. He was the one who almost army-trained Septimus. In Septimus' eyes Seamus is his true father. - He had a very close relationship with his brother, Rhys, who was 7 years his junior. 'Education at Hogwarts' - During his years at Hogwarts, he excelled in DADA, of course, his favorite subject, Charms and Ghoul Studies. - He was dueling champion for two years in a row (6th and 7th year) - He was Prefect and was made Head Boy after exemplary work with the Milena incident (need story for this) O.W.L.s -Charms O -Transfiguration E -Herbology E -Defence Against the Dark Arts O -Ancient Runes A -Potions E -Care of Magical Creatures A -Astronomy A -Divination A -History of Magic O N.E.W.T.s -Charms O -Transfiguration E -Herbology E -Defence Against the Dark Arts O -Ancient Runes E -Potions E -Care of Magical Creatures E -Astronomy A -Divination A -History of Magic O - After graduation he decided he would travel around the world, though he wasn't sure doing what. He had the financial resources and the skills to do pretty much anything he wanted, or at least, in the beginning he did. 'Young Adulthood' At the age of 18 he began his worldwide journey around the world. He traveled from Tibet, to South Africa, to Brazil and even the Arctic. He met many dark wizards, good wizards and even shamans (mainly while he stayed in Africa and Borneo). He gathered a lot of information on rituals, dark spells, and dark magic, fulfilling his childhood dreams and desires. Mid way through his journey, he met Ludovic Stroianovic, a renowned Legilimens who at first used his ability on Septimus but found in the boy a worthy adversary. They became fast friends and started doing business together, and in a short time the two scoundrels were richer than they could have ever possibly imagined. Ludovic is the one who trained him to become a Legilimens. Nearing his mid 20s he finally accepted to his brother joining him in his travels. Rhys soon picked up on the 'family business' and they started amassing a fortune of their own (after Septimus decided not to become an auror on his father's wishes, the man completely cut him off from the family and his inheritance.) Due to irreconcilable differences, Ludovic and Septimus went their separate ways. During their many transactions they met Daarius Maffhan, a dark wizard that would later kidnap Septimus and his brother and imperius him to kill Rhys, his flesh and blood. Very, very few people know about this and he never talks about his brother unless he knows you and trusts you. He went to Durmstrang where, due to his highly advanced knowledge, the school made an exception and made him the Dark Arts professor, the youngest to have ever taught the subject. 'Adulthood' He never stopped looking for Maffhan and after almost a decade of searching he found him and killed him (this is literally known by NO one. He has never told a soul about this. Only the hit wizards that helped him and he know what happened). In the process, Maffhan's right hand cast a spell that nearly killed Septimus, granting him the massive scar he has on his back. He woke up in Mungos with no idea how he had got there. 'Physical Appearance' He is tall (6 feet, 10 inches) with pale skin, grayish green eyes and dark hair. He has a scar along his back that runs from his neck down to the small of his back, in some circles he is known as "Twobacks", though he was never fond of the name and calling him that would earn you his instant dislike. 'Personality and Traits' He is a good man at heart, though not many know the "real" him. He can be perceived as cold and distant, even more so if he hasn't got a relationship with you or if he doesn't really trust you. He can be coarse, blunt and sarcastic, but he is extremely fair and just. He would never do anything to tarnish his honor or that of his house. He has virtually no sense of humor, either because he doesn't really get it or because he doesn't really care. He is extremely determined and meticulous, and over the years and because of the professions he has had, he is very observant. He is able to read people like a book even before he knows a lot about them. He is very loyal, and would sooner die than betray his code of conduct. He is honest, sometimes a bit too much, but he will always do what he has to to help or make someone else be better. He is disciplined, and he asks the same of those in whom he sees potential, be them students or adults. He is a perfectionist and wants things done according to what he thinks is good or that will produce results, even though he may not be right in actuality. Once someone has managed to pass that cold facade and distant demeanor, they will find in him a loyal, true friend willing to make many sacrifices for their well being. He absolutely despises lies and should you lose his trust and cross him, be sure to stay away from his path. His fury doesn't show often, but when it does, it is destructive. 'Non Magical Abilities and Skills' - Boxing - Horsemanship - Dagger Fighting - Close combat fighting 'Magical Abilities and Skills' - Dark Arts - Charms - Transfigurations - Legilimency and Occlumency 'Possessions' - A pocket watch Seamus gave him when he was young. - Some sort of amulet Rhys gave him shortly before they were kidnapped and he died. 'Relationships' He doesn't have many, and those he does, are close and tight. He isn't the most sociable of men, so his connections are almost exclusive to business. He has had an enmity with a Durmstrang professor Vladimr Dramanov.